


The pain we share

by radfemme



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, No Angst, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, because I'm always a slut for soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radfemme/pseuds/radfemme
Summary: Soulmate au: where soulmates can feel each other's painor: just a story of two girls falling in love.





	The pain we share

"Mom!" the little girl started crying, with a confused look on her face and holding her arm. "It hurts again and I didn't fall from the slide this time". She furiously tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Come here, mija".

Lauren followed the voice as the young woman kneeled down before her daughter. "You will sometimes feel pain when you are not supposed to. You will sometimes ache when you are at peace. You will sometimes feel your heart burst when you have no reason to". The girl tilted her head. " _Es tu alma gemela_ , Lauren. There is someone out there who is made for you and every time you suffer they suffer. Every time they suffer you suffer. You may share pain now, I know it's a strange way of bonding, mija. But soon you will meet them and the whole _universo_ is going to be inside of you and it will all be worth it." Her eyes had a special shimmer as she said it.

Lauren froze for a second and grabbed her mom's sleeve. "Yesterday when I scrapped my knee, they felt it too, right? I don't want them to be hurt because of me, mommy. _¿Y si me odia?_ " Her face quickly turned red as she had to face that all her bruises were indeed partly shared.

" _Shhh, mírame_ ". Her mom held her chin. "They aren't going to be mad at you just like you aren't mad at them for falling, _¿está bien? Es tu persona especial, no pasa nada_ ".

Lauren nodded with a serious expression. She stretched her arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm glad they're okay now!" the 5-year-old laughed as she went straight back to playing "I will try to be extra careful for you, buddy!" she yelled looking up at the sky.

Clara laughed, relieved that her daughter had taken it so well. "So naïve..." she smiled as she left the yard.

 

***

 

Her leg was numb again. Lauren swears she has the clumsiest soulmate ever. How is it even possible to bump into so many things per day? It's almost like she does it on purpose. But the green-eyed girl can't help smiling, she has to admit that it's also kind of cute.

How does she know that her soulmate is probably a girl? Well...

"Lauren, I'm freezing my ass out here, can you fucking come out of your house?!" Her friend Normani was waiting outside with a tight red dress.

"You looking hot, girl" she shouted.

"I know. You don't look so bad either with... your tiny crop top. Can you hurry up, please." She adjusted her leather jacket, which matched her black high-waisted jeans and black heels. The white top added some colour. Not to mention her dark red lips and smokey eyes.

Perfect. Hot. Stunning.

She sure knew how to take advantage of her emerald eyes.

"I'm coming" she shouted trying to keep a straight face. _"That's what she said"_ Lauren mumbled to herself with a silly grin.

As soon as she stepped outside she felt the the worst cramps she had experienced for a while. And they weren't hers. Lauren bent. " _Mierda,_ Mani, guess whose soulmate just got her period?" She heard Normani saying something like karma's a bitch before being dragged to the car.

"There's no way you are ditching this party, no wonder you are majoring in architecture with that stick shoved up your ass" her best friend snickered while starting the car.

"Oh my fucking god Mani, you know I'm all for parties and hooking up with hot people but it fu-" she felt another wave coming "well, fuck!".

"I still think that you should stick just to girls, you know, considering that your soulmate is a female".

Lauren could just see her friend rolling her eyes even if she wasn't looking at her. "I have to make the most of being bisexual" she winked at her "...and I don't think it's so bad if I don't end up with my soulmate, as long as I love my partner", there was a pause. "There is no wrong way of loving".

"But you know it's not the same, don't be a fool". Normani handed her some painkillers and she swallowed them with some water of a forgotten bottle she found on the carpet.

"I know".

"And that would mean that you have endured all this pain for nothing."

"Not for nothing, I like to think that the pain is divided so that we can bear it together" her eyes wandered for a while staring at the night.

"Geez, and I'm the romantic one? For me it's just a nuisance and like... a really bad joke. What if my soulmate is a creepy 50-year-old guy? Ew" she laughed. They spent the rest of the ride singing along the songs of the radio.

Fifteen minutes later the engine stopped and she didn't feel so sick anymore.

"We're here. C'mon, Dinah's parties are the best" she begged with puppy eyes and Lauren could already hear the blasting music coming from the house. There were a few teenagers outside looking already too drunk. Wonderful, nothing better than freshman passing out at the first college party of the school year.

It wasn't like she had a choice, at least she would make sure that Normani didn't have too many drinks.

"Next time tell her to put some Lana del Rey instead of Beyoncé and I will be the first to arrive. Or anything decent, really" she teased.

"How dare you insult the queen!" Mani shouted and playfully smacked her shoulder, but too hard. Before even realising it, Lauren landed on her butt. Luckily the grass had soften the fall, but oh, she was going to murder someone tonight. Mani froze.

"Remember the cheese accident in eighth grade? You have three seconds to run."

"Lauren, no, I'm sorry! Spare my life and I won't tell your future hookup about that time you were in my shower and-" she begged with fear, trying to back away.

"Trying to blackmail me? Oh, boi" she laughed coldly. "3... 2..." Lauren was standing up again. That day Normani beat the world's reccord.

 

***

 

"Fuck, my butt hurts" Camila whined rubbing her bottom. Camila just wanted to leave. First, she was on her period, and second, she is just too socially awkward to enjoy the party her friend had thrown, but she had promised Dinah she would help her with the after cleaning.

"Probably because it's, huge!, girl" Di yelled while slapping her ass

"You're not going to make it any better doing _that_! Dang!".

 

***

 

When Lauren dances she steals all the glances in the room and she knows that. Her enigmatic and sensual moves. Her curves. She's currently grinding with a guy and covered in sweat. Lauren is exhausted, but oh, it feels so good.

This is what she lives for. She is just a little tipsy, there is no harm in having some more beer, right?

When the song ends she pushes the boy away. The brown-haired boy was getting too handy for her taste.

"What the fuck, bitch" he grabbed her by the arm.

Lauren tensed but decided to play it cool. This could get nasty. "Did you really think I was going to have sex with you? Please. I'm too hot for you. Let me go".

"You are going to re-" He raised his arm and Lauren turned her face away. Shit. There was a loud noise and broken glass spreading everywhere and suddenly the boy was lying on the floor, unconscious. The people around her didn't even notice it, they were too wasted to even move.

"Shit, did I kill him?" the dark-haired woman raised her gaze and saw a brunette holding half a bottle of glass that was dripping alcohol. "Well, he deserved it" Lauren felt like she almost went blind, she was so breathtaking. And it wasn't just that she was attractive, there was something familiar about her, she looked like home. Her warm brown eyes made her veins ache.

A second later she was tightly hugging her hero, unable to control her sobbings and ugly moans. "Chris is an asshole, I'm so sorry, I wanted to warn you but... are you okay?".

"I am okay now that you are with me" Lauren said after a while, enjoying the frame of the slender girl in her arms, it's never a bad time to be flirty. She moved back without fully releasing her "I owe you one... brown-eyed girl. My brown-eyed girl" Lauren hummed.

Lauren saw how her eyes sparked with the last bit. She shined so much, fuck.

"It's Camila" it felt right. "Maybe next time you can talk Van Morrison to me. That's code for dirty" she quickly whispered.

"It's a promise then".

 

***

 

Lauren Jauregui was fidgeting and an entertained Ally was trying her best to calm her down. "I never thought you would be the kind of girl to get nervous about a date. The kind of girl to go on a date, really". She caressed her arm. "Of course I'm nervous!!!! I have only known her for a few months, what if I screw it up?" The dark-haired snapped, going directly to the front door and opening it to have a sneak peek. Nothing. She sighed coming back to Ally's kitchen, where her friend was. "And it's not a date, it's a friendly get-together. Oh my god, do I even look any good. She's going to be here at any minute!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. And you are just fine, I'm sure Camila will appreciate it" Ally winked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"C'mon, it's not like we are going to make out in the middle of the café" Lauren complained while hiding her face behind her hands. "I don't even know if she's into me".

"Lauren, I have seen you two together and she looks at you like you mean the world to her. Dinah is always mumbling something about _Camren_ on girls' night, it's like you can't even handle being one inch apart. Disgusting. Pure sin". Ally faked a gag and Lauren told her to fuck off with only one gesture.

"Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it" she flipped her hair and when she looked at her hands they were trembling "I'm a fucking mess".

"A fricking hot mess, Lolo" Camila said across the room. Lauren was so flustered she was just trying to say something, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. "Sorry for not knocking but the door was half open and I was worried. Didn't want anything bad happening to you, you know".

"Probably because Lauren couldn't stop herself from checking if you were outside like, every minute" Ally said hiding behind the counter to stay safe. The guilty one was faking a big smile trying her best not to strangle her petite friend in front of Camila. It would be _so_ easy.

She kissed both Ally and Lauren on the cheek trying to fight the huge grin she had on her face. " _She is mine now"_ Camz mouthed to the shorter one, completely aware of the fact that a Jauregui tomato was right there. She stretched her hand to reach Lo's and held it.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Camz" trying to avoid her gaze to regain a normal composure.

Her date wasn't so impressed with her statement, she released her hand while rushing to the door, as much as Camila wanted to hide it she could hear how hard she was laughing.

But as it made her chest flutter Lauren didn't mind it one bit.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" she protested with a smile, following her to the car.

 

***

 

It's their third date already and Camila and Lauren are lazily hanging out in Camila's room, laying on the bed and exchanging slow and tender kisses.

"I really like you, Camz" the green-eyed said with a low and raspy tone.

"And I love your horny voice" giggled with her lips against Lauren's.

Lauren raised her eyebrow playfully and tried to roll over Camila to be on top of her, but she went too near the edge and fell on her back. "...and I thought I wasn't as lame as you" said bursting into laughter.

She glanced at Camila, who was paralysed on the bed, she looked shocked, "baby? Don't worry, I am all good" she lied.

Camila slapped her own face with all her will.

"Ouch" the green-eyed girl protested rubbing her cheek and then it clicked. "wait, did you...?"

"Yes" Camilla said bluntly and pulled her girlfriend as close as she could. They were facing face to face. She kissed the other Latina eagerly.

"So... It's real, you exist. After all this time." Lauren said after a while breaking the passionate kiss, she felt how her eyes were starting to water. "You know, I have never been so happy of having a backache".

"Me neither" the younger one said, stroking her cheek with one hand, "I'm sorry about the slap".

Lauren placed her own hand over her girlfriend's. "Don't". She leaned and rested her head on Camila's chest, feeling her heartbeat.

Now she knew why it had always felt like home.

 


End file.
